Take It Out On Me
by xxslashmindedxx
Summary: Ethan and Danny have been fighting again, Isaac is there to help Ethan take out his frustrations. Isaac/Ethan. Slash. Malexmale. Don't like don't read, rated M for sex.


**I was in the middle of typing an update for Drop a Heart but this idea refused to leave me alone (doesn't help I have the song on replay I guess). So here's a quick one-shot of Isaac/Ethan and I will have the update for Drop a Heart up soon along with No Matter What Time for anyone waiting on those. **

**Warnings: slash. MalexMale sex. Don't like it then don't read.**

**AN: this is my first time ever writing a sex scene so if it is horrible please tell me, I can take the criticism, I'd rather be able to improve it :)**

_What'd he do this time?_

_Did he break your heart?_

_I can tell you been crying... and baby here you are._

_And I always know any time you show up at my door past 11 o'clock that he really must've pissed you off._

_Take it out on me._

_And put your lips on mine._

_Let me take his wrong and make it right this time._

_Yeah, you can just come over, you ain't gotta call._

_You always got a shoulder anytime it all goes bad, when you're 'bout to break, when you're mad as hell, you can always take it out on me._

_You can take it out on me baby._

_If you ever wanna leave, maybe._

_In the middle of the night, that's alright..._

_You can take, take..._

_Take off your coat, and baby come on in._

_Let me help to get back at him._

_And I don't know why you never say goodbye..._

_Whatever hell he's puttin' you through,_

_I can't wait for you _

_To take it out on me._

_Take It Out On Me- Florida Georgia Line_

(I recommend the song if you've never heard it)

It's 11:30 when Isaac hears the rumble of Ethan's motorcycle outside of his apartment, at first the thinks it is thunder to match the pouring rain, but then he hears a heartbeat. He can't help the smile that lights up his face. There is a flash of guilt too, if Ethan is here it means he is upset, it means they've been fighting. Again.

A second later he hears the knock at the door, tentative as always. Ethan is always a little nervous to show up at Isaac's, worrying that the other beta is going to suddenly start turning him away. Isaac does everything he can to show Ethan that he will always be here.

Isaac opens the door and takes in the sight in front of him. Ethan tries to smile at him, but Isaac sees right through it. Ethan is pissed and hurt and if Isaac were to call him on it, he would say the wet streaks down his cheeks are just from the rain, but Isaac knows better.

Isaac takes a second to stop and think back to how they got to this point, and how it all started innocently enough.

_Isaac had saved up enough money to get an apartment a few blocks away from the McCall residence. Both Scott and Melissa told him that he was welcome to stay but he was adamant, it was something he needed to do for himself, and having just turned 18 he needed to find someplace anyway with graduation only a few months away._

_He had been living in his apartment for a few weeks when he got a call from Ethan one night. The two of them had gotten pretty close after they were accepted into the pack. Most days when Aiden would go off with Lydia, Ethan would spend time with Isaac since Danny had to work. _

_"Hello?" Isaac answered the phone sleepily._

_"Oh shit you were asleep I'm sorry I'll let you go..." Ethan mumbled on the other end, it was the upset tone to his voice that had Isaac sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep if he was worrying about Ethan._

_"No it's fine. What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, he was met with silence on the other end although he could still here Ethan breathing so he hadn't hung up. "Come on Ethan talk to me."_

_"Uh I don't really wanna talk but I don't know what to do. I was supposed to stay at Danny's but he kicked me out and I know Lydia is with Aiden at our place," Ethan finally responded. _

_"So come over here," Isaac answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

_"Are you sure? I don't wanna bug you..." Ethan said hesitatingly. Isaac frowned at the words, something was definitely wrong, Ethan always came to Isaac if he couldn't go to Aiden. _

_"Just get over here, you woke me up anyway," Isaac said teasingly, hanging up the phone before Ethan could protest about bothering him again. He knew Ethan would be there shortly._

"Hey," Ethan says dejectedly as he slips past Isaac. The taller beta closes the door and turns to catch Ethan by the wrist, preventing him from getting any further way. Isaac tugs Ethan to him and wraps his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Ethan hugs him back and just basks in the warmth Isaac always seems to generate, it chases away the cold that has seeped into Ethan's very being from the pouring rain. This is exactly how their whole arrangement stared, just Ethan coming to Isaac after fighting with Danny and Isaac just being there and holding him.

Neither of them can remember when they crossed the line from just normal comforting to sexual comfort. There had been a few tentative kisses when all Ethan needed was affection after nights when Danny made him feel like he didn't deserve having anyone care about him. It slowly progressed to heated sex, working off the frustration and emotional chaos.

Ethan is shaking slightly, Isaac isn't sure if it's from the rain or if it's from the pure anger the shorter beta is giving off. Deciding to do something about it Isaac grasps Ethan's chin and pulls him towards him, his lips capturing the shorter male's in a heated kiss. Ethan moans into Isaac's mouth, lips parting easily for the other beta's to enter and map out the warm cavern.

The two werewolves break apart after a few minutes, breathing heavy, eyes blown wide with lust. Isaac drags Ethan up the stairs into his room and spins him around, slamming the shorter male's back against the door to close it, before attacking his neck.

Ethan's hands work their way under Isaac's shirt running them over his abs before finding the belt loops of his jeans and yanking his hips forward to meet is own. They both moan when the bulges in their jeans rub together. Isaac holds Ethan's hips against the wall, preventing him from moving and slowly thrusts against him, still leaving a trail of hickeys and bites on the shorter males neck.

Ethan is whimpering and trying desperately to move, he needs more friction but Isaac isn't having it, he's in control and he wants to shatter Ethan's control over himself.

"Isaac," Ethan whines, hands on the taller boy's shoulders, claws digging in slightly. Isaac pulls back from Ethan's neck and smirks at him, the shorter male is completely wrecked. He leans in and plants a soft kiss on his captive, a sweet moment among the heated rush of passion.

Isaac finally releases Ethan's hips only to yank off the smaller beta's shirt, his own quickly joining it on the floor. He opens Ethan's jeans with one hand while the other wraps around the other male's neck and pulling his lips into another heated kiss. He wraps one hand around Ethan's erection and swallows the whimper Ethan makes.

Isaac has had enough teasing, he spins Ethan around and pushes him towards the king-sized bed against the far wall of the room. Ethan eagerly removes his jeans, he hadn't worn boxers, and climbs onto the bed, turning to lay on his back, legs spread wide and inviting. A lustful growl falls from Isaac's lips at the alluring sight. He pulls off his jeans boxers at the same time and launches himself onto the bed over Ethan. Ethan instantly wraps his legs around Isaac's waist and smirks at him before flipping him over so he is straddling the taller man.

Ethan leans down and kisses his way up Isaac's neck finally sealing his lips over Isaac's and slipping his tongue into his mouth, thrusting against the taller male and giving them both the friction they needed. After a moment he pulls away from Isaac and kisses his way down the older male's body until he reaches Isaac's erection. His eyes meet Isaac's and hold them as he wraps his mouth around the head and sucks lightly.

Isaac growls, eyes glowing a bright gold. Ethan's baby blues glow back at him as he works his way down onto Isaac's dick, deep-throating the other male. Isaac lets Ethan tease him for a few more moments before pulling the smaller male off of him and flipping them back over so Ethan is once again on his back underneath him.

Isaac opens his top drawer and fumbles around blindly until his fingers graze the bottle of lube. He grabs it and pops it open rubbing it onto three fingers and quickly pushing one into Ethan. Ethan moans at the sensation and thrusts down onto the finger. Isaac chuckles and adds another finger, soon followed by a third.

When he's sure Ethan is prepared he removes his fingers and coats his erection in lube. Positioning himself at Ethan's entrance his eyes meet Ethan's, silently asking for the okay. Ethan nods at him, unable to form the words in his lust-induced haze. Isaac slowly enters him, searching Ethan's eyes for the slightest inclination of pain. They tighten ever so slightly and Isaac freezes inside him, giving him a moment to adjust.

Ethan smiles at him and Isaac takes that as his cue to move. In just a few thrusts they are both panting erratically, growls and whimpers fill the room, they are both too far gone to control their wolf sides.

"Isaac," Ethan growls out, reaching his climax. His inner walls tighten around Isaac's dick, pulling him over the edge with him, Isaac bites down on Ethan's shoulder and moans. Isaac collapses on top of Ethan, causing the smaller man to grunt in surprise.

Their breathing returns to normal and Isaac pulls out of Ethan, laying to the side of him and pulling the smaller beta against his chest.

"If I don't wash off we're gonna be stuck together tomorrow," Ethan murmurs against Isaac shoulder, clearly having no intention of moving. Isaac rolls his eyes affectionately and gets up to get a wet washcloth. He comes back and cleans Ethan off, tossing the rag into the hamper in the corner of the room. He climbs back into bed and Ethan cuddles up to him again.

They don't say anything, they both know what will come in the morning. Ethan will break down and tell Isaac what the fight with Danny was about and Isaac will listen and be a good friend, telling him to go back and talk to him now that he's cooled off even though he really wants to tell him to end it so they can be together, but he never does because he knows Ethan really does love Danny, despite all the hell Danny puts him through sometimes.

Eventually Ethan will sigh and say he has to go, getting dressed and leaving without another word, just a look over his shoulder and sad smile tossed in Isaac's direction.

But for now neither of them thinks about that, they just cuddle and fall asleep. They are both out cold when Ethan's phone lights up and the picture shows that is is Danny calling.

**Hope you guys like it :) **


End file.
